


Your Brother

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Multi, Part 1, Sweet Sammy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is pulled to Purgatory the reader stops at nothing to try and figure out a way to bring him back. That is until she loses it one night and Sammy brings her back down to earth and mends her. All things seem good until they get a surprise one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries so sorry about that. There is a little bit of a trigger warning in this one due to the reader going through depression. There will be more parts just not sure when writers block has been a bitch. This is the first ever Supernatural story I have ever done and published so go easy on me but feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!

One day turned to one week and one week turned into one month and the next five followed slowly. With every passing second, minute, hour, day the pain only grew until it numbed you all together. Six months had passed now and it felt like six years to you. You were living in your own personal hell without him.

Six months sense you watched the only man you have ever loved disappear with your best friend and the evil son of a bitch you had all been after in tow. Neither you nor Sam had a clue where they had gone until Crowley appeared to inform the two of you that they were now in Purgatory. Your heart had shattered but you whipped your years and waited no time trying to find a way to get them out.

Three months all full of research passed slowly. Sam gave up way before you did but you couldn’t make yourself give up on Dean or Cas because you knew they would do the same for you. You never saw yourself giving up until one night you got so frustrated that you destroyed the motel room Sam and you shared and he found you later that night in a corner with an empty bottle of whiskey. You feel apart after that night and Sam did everything he could to put you back together.

Three more months slowly ticked by and Sam molded you back together and you two started to grow closer and closer. Now here you were in a motel room in an unknown town watching a movie and laughing. Sam and you were closer than you had ever been mostly because you were the only thing the other had and he kept you going. He kept you upright and sometimes kept your mind from Dean completely which some days were nice. Tonight had been one of those nights where you never found yourself wondering back to Dean or even Cas. You could say Sam was the reason. He had bought your favorite comedy and some take out back to the room promising a night full of smiles and happiness. You couldn’t help but smile at his over perkiness at the gesture he had done for you, knowing he did and he had. Now here the two of you lay on his bed and his arm around you. He was warm and you never wanted to leave from this spot.

You looked up at him after the movie ended with a wide smile.

“Thank you Sammy.”

“No problem (Y/N). I just want to keep making you happy.”

Your smile widened and after a few seconds Sam’s lips attached to yours. At first it was a surprise but you found yourself kissing him back. Soon clothes were discarded and he had climbed on top of you. He slipped inside you, filling you in a way you never had before. It was slow, and sweet something you did not expect from Sam. Then he did one little thing that reminded you of Dean. He kept kissing and biting at the valley of your breast one of Dean’s favorite spots.

“Please stop doing that.”

“Why?”

“It reminds me of someone.”

“Who?”

“Your brother…”

As soon as it started it was over. You had chocked on the last word and you sat up pulling the covers with you so fast it made you slightly dizzy.

“(Y/N) I’m so sorry all you had to do was say…” he tried.

“Sam please just leave me alone for a few minutes,” the tears were slowly building.

Every bit of yourself Sam had built back up, every bit of yourself you built back up feel with every sob that racked through your body. You couldn’t believe you let yourself be so stupid to let someone, even Sam in so soon when you knew you were not ready. You felt arms around you and you collapsed into them sobbing against Sam’s chest.

“I’m so sorry Sam, It wasn’t your fault.”

“It’s okay,” he soothed you.

After a few more minutes and after you felt like you got everything out you looked up at Sam who whipped your tears.

“We’ll forget this happened okay?”

You simply nodded your head before you lay down and let yourself fall into a deep sleep with the last thing you remember is a kiss to your head and a goodnight.

Six more months passed which turned the time Dean had been gone into a year. You and Sam were never truly the same again after that night but you both moved past it. You had come to the conclusion that they were never coming back. You lost all your hope and yourself at the bottom of a whiskey bottle or rather a few dozens. Sam tried, he really did but you were permanently broke and not even he could fix it.

You rolled yourself out of bed one morning and took a quick, warm shower. You stepped out of the bathroom drying your hair and asking Sam what the two of you were going to do for breakfast but you didn’t even get to finish your sentence. Sitting there in front of Sam was someone you never thought you would see again, Dean. You couldn’t move or even think, no words even coming to mind because pure shock had taken you over.

“D…Dean?” Your voice only came out a whisper.

“Hey sweetheart,” he stood and looked at you but never stepped forward.

“Is…Is it really…?”

“It’s really him (Y/N). I already went through everything. I’ll leave you two alone,” with that Sam was gone.

Dean started for you slowly and with every step he took you edged closer to tears. It was like a switch was flipped when he pulled you into his arms. The sobs started and for the next few minutes you stood in silence and cried in his arms.

“Shhh sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere again I promise,” he hushed you as he ran his fingers up and down your back.

You finally pulled away, taking a few breaths as he whipped your tears and the two of you sat down on a bed.

“What happened?”

“There was this portal that opened and I slipped out.”

“What about Cas?”

“He didn’t make it.”

His voice and face made you leave it there and make you focus on one thing.

“I missed you so much Dean.”

“God I missed you too (Y/N) so much,” he pulled you to him and planted his lips to yours.

It was the best kiss you two had ever shared but it also brought you a wave of guilt. You knew you had to tell Dean no matter how angry he got you couldn’t keep this from him. You pulled away and looked into his eyes before looking down at your fingers feeling the tears threating to fall again.

“Dean I need to tell you something and you are going to be so mad but I need you to listen and to understand.”

“It’s okay (Y/N) just tell me. Right now I doubt I can get mad.”

You couldn’t help but let out a slight laugh before taking a deep breathe.

“Dean while you were gone I went through something I’m almost positive was worse than hell. I did everything to try and get you out before I lost it one night. Sam pulled me away and made me realize that I needed to breathe, step away, and try to gather myself. I won’t lie to you Dean, Sam pieced me back together again little by little and one night…” you paused chocking slighting on the tears that feel again.

“We slept together Dean…”

To Be Continued


End file.
